Numerous public and private organizations use information systems that include two types of computer systems. The first type of computer system generally comprises IBM.RTM. mainframe and compatible systems supporting SYSTEM NETWORK ARCHITECTURE.TM. ("SNA") sometimes referred to as legacy systems, These legacy systems commonly support communication of information via an IBM System/360/370 I/O interface channel where the information is formatted according to various protocols including SNA. An IBM System/360/370 I/O interface channel can comprise a block-multiplexed or "bus & tag" channel providing approximately 4.5 megabytes per second of data transmission bandwidth or an ESCON fiber-optic channel providing approximately 17.5 megabytes per second of data transmission bandwidth.
The second type of computer system generally comprises computer workstations and personal computers such as UNIX.RTM.-based systems, DOS and WINDOWS.TM. systems, OS/2.RTM. systems and MACINTOSH.RTM. systems, These systems commonly support communication of information via a communication network where the information is formatted according to a TCP/IP protocol. Local area networks ("LAN's") and wide area networks ("WAN's") are often created by interconnecting these systems to form workgroup environments generally providing bandwidths in the range of 10-16 megabits per second. Computer workstations and personal computers also commonly support communication via a Small Computer Standard Interface ("SCSI") bus to provide standard connectivity for peripheral devices such as internal/external hard drives or tape drives.
It is important for an organization having an information system that includes both of these types of computer systems to be able to access and integrate information housed in legacy systems with information distributed throughout numerous workgroup environments of computer workstations and personal computers. Bidirectional movement of information and greater bandwidth are important considerations in providing this interconnectivity. It is desirable for information to travel in both directions between a legacy system and a computer workstation or personal computer and to do so at as large a bandwidth as possible. Currently, the bandwidth for such communication of information is limited by the bandwidth of the communication network to which the computer workstation or personal computer is connected.